Wi-Fi has become a ubiquitous wireless accessing technique for the mobile devices, and this trend has led to the need for Wi-Fi enabled mobile devices to discover each other. To achieve this goal, a starting point is for the mobile devices in a neighborhood to agree on specific synchronization timing. With the synchronization timing, the discovery window can be defined such that stations (STAs) can awake in the discovery window to discover each other. The STAs that follow the same synch timing will form a synch network.
Currently, in order to let a new device follow the timing of an existing synch network, some devices in the synch network are required to attempt for the synch frame transmission at each discovery window. Further, to avoid congestion, a device will do random backoff before each synch frame transmission, and if a device overhears a synch frame transmission before the backoff period expires, it will not transmit the synch frame.